Time Magician-mission 1,Titanic
by Raymond chung
Summary: Frankly,I'm not a native English speaker So there's might have so many weird grammer or whatver But I still hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for your patient for reading this!


Kathy dragged her tired body,jumping on the sofa upon arriving home

"Oh my goddness," she thought: "How long I have to endure this kind of life?!"

Fortunately, her parents have important scientific seminar tonight, otherwise she would be blamed for her inappropriate conduct.

However, shortly after the cranky，she fell asleep because of deep sleepiness,and enters a strange dream

In the dream, she was wearing as what anime characters dressed, standing on the Eiffel a white-haired man,who dressed as weird as her.

He raised his left hand tenderly,which shining in white light.

At that moment, he tossed the light ball toward to her!

"Ah !" she screamed while bouncing up from sofa

She looked around,there's nothing but the ticking clocks and herself

"So it's just a dream ..." She turned and intended to continue to sleep

But at the moment she laid back , she had a glimpse of light in the hallway

"What ?" She stood up, looking at corridor

there's a very bright light came out from her father's study.

Her pluck up her courage, slowly walked through the corridor with a sense of curiosity and fear.

She opened the door quietly, hoping she didn't disturb the "guests" inside

Still no one's in the room, but she found the light comes from a book which is put on the bookshelves.

"What is it?" She slowly walked over, intended to reach for the book.

Suddenly the room sounds footsteps! She gets into high gear immediately

She pulls out the revolver her father gave her before. With a view to protecting herself.

"If it's a thief."She says to herself:"I'll call the police instantly."

She walks toward to the sound source,and she could clearly hear her heart pounding.

It's passes out from the dusty cabinet his father has been locked up for many is so scared that she shouts: "Who's there?!"

Suddenly the commotion ceased .There comes a female voice singing : "Can you hear me?"

Kathy is frightened by such a gentle voice, this is probably the most beautiful voices she had ever heard, too soft to make her wariness drop

"Well! Clearly! Miss!"

"Great, can you release me out?"

"Release? I don't know how to unlock this cabinet! I don't even have the keys!"

"The key is hidden in the inside of that book."

"Are you saying that shining book?"

"Right."

Kathy returns to that book and takes it down,It's too luminous for her to stare at it.

"U got it?"

Kathy opens the book,turning to the page which is hidden a key.

"I got it!" Kathy says while running to the cupboard,unlocking the lock on the cupboard

Suddenly a lot of white smoke emerge around the cabinet, a translucent woman appears.

Noticing her pointy ears,Kathy wonders: "Is she a spirit?!"

"Yes!" the woman smiled: "I am a spirit."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Kathy is shocked by her reaction.

"In terms of a guardian spirit, knowing what her master is thinking is only a piece of cake ..."

"What are you talking about?" Kathy feels a bit stunned: "Master?We just met each other in less than one minute!how could I be your master?!"

Spirit smiled: "It doesn't matter ... What's your name?..."

"Lewis," Kathy said: "Kathy Lewis"

Suddenly, the sprit lady's eyes sent a glare, the room starts blowing with strong winds!

"Ah! What !" Kathy screamed

"All the missing and helpless son of time ..I found a new heir ..."

"What is the son of time? What the f**k is she saying... Ah!" So afraid that Kathy keeps cranky. But with the strong wind, she can hardly figure out the current situation

"In my name as guardian - Catherina, announcing Kathy Lewis as our new owner!"

Suddenly, the strong wind stopped, Kathy opens her eyes again.

Catherina summons a Charm from her hands, drifting slowly to Kathy

"If u are willing to accept the new capacity, please accept this symbol of honor ..."

Kathy now have numerous problems lingering in her mind, but she did not hesitate to accept the Charm

"Good girl ... I believe you would be a good Time magician ..."

"Time ... Magician ...?" Kathy looked at her confused

"Your father, who was once a space-time magician ..."

"What?! 'Kathy is surprised at first,but soon asked solemnly:"But my dad is still alive!You don't need to ask me being Time magician!"

Catherina sighed: "Since your dad married, he really wanted to be with your mom forever in his lifetime, he gave up all the missions and eventually sealed me off .."

"Then why do you come to me? I am only 17 years old!Just a high school student!"

"But you are the only one who received the distress message of us." Catherina said serious: "We have no time, there are so many serious problems arise now."

Catherina told Kathy, time magician's task is to guard temporal balance. To prevent those people who try to rewrite history from parallel space-time into this dimension.

But since her father sealed Catherina off, not only new sinners, even the sinners who had been sealing off before be free again because of the weakening of the seal!

"How can ..." Kathy is still not quite believe: "According to you said, if history will be rewritten because of their behavior, then why in the past 20 years, nothing is ever changed?"

"In fact, not only the sinner will pass through the parallel space-time." Catherina said: "Magician of the other parallel space-time in the past 20 years helped us re-seal so many sinners, but loses one magician for the maintenance of temporal balance is still It is a burden. Because the other magician had almost unable to deal with the swarms of sinners, so we will urgently seek successor, and I found you. "

"Then how can I know where's the sinners and which eras they are in?"

"I will help you collect the debris which scattered in different eras until after you restructure the key of seal completed, you'll be able to locate where the sinners are."

"What is the seal of the key?"

"That is the mirror of backfire, it will help the Time magician seal off the sinners, however,after your father's seal was destroying,most of the debris have been taken to a different eras, in addition to this."

Catherina summons a debris that looks just as fragments of thick glass, but the color is more darker.

"Can I use it to seal off sinner?" Kathy asked

Catherina shake her head: "It has been used ...for sealing off a sinner with the power of the wind."

Kathy asks curiously: "how to make use of it?"

Catherina disregarded: "shouting to those sinners defeated by you:" The debris of the seal .In according to the contract,your owner - Kathy Lewis commands you return. "The debris will be taken away from sinners back to you! Then you can use the piece of transparent debris to seal off the sinner, as shouting: "The sinners of temporal destruction ... return to the place where you should belong to... In the name of time magician - Kathy Lewis, expel you! ", and then you can call them up to help with the battle afterwards."

"But I am so weak, if I am brought down by them...Ah ..."

"Do not be afraid, I will protect you, okay?!" Seems Catherina a little impatient

"I'm sorry ..."

Catherina sighed: "Well ... are you ready?"

Kathy takes a deep breath: "ready."

Suddenly, the wind has whipped up again within the study, but it doesn't as strong as the first time.

The book Kathy just took before illuminating again,flying to Catherina

"omniscient prophecy... tell Guardian - Catherine, where the next debris is!"

Book turned crazy, and the wind is getting stronger, but it still can't make Catherina distract.

Suddenly a beam of light appears from the book that says Apr 10, Southampton, Titanic.

"Titanic? Why would he go there ?"

"Kathy, requirements Charm to lift the seal, so you can cast the spell to takes us go through the time!"

"I don't know how!?"

"Imitating what I just saying!"

Kathy stands in front of the Charm: "omniscient Charm...In according to the contract,your owner - Kathy Lewis commands you... lift the seal!"

Suddenly the Charm flicks into the air and begins to deform, it is getting longer, getting longer, into a wand similar objects, Kathy holding wand.

"Shouting" Takes us to the place where prophetic books designated! ", and points to the prophecy with your wand!"

"Takes us to the place where prophetic books designated!" Kathy points to the prophecy with her wand.

At that moment the wind surrounding them getting stronger, getting stronger, and even the world begins to rotate!

It turns faster and faster!

"Woo ..." Kathy feels very uncomfortable while her stomach turning and twisting .

Then, in a split second, the wind and rotation stopped.

And everything is completely quiet down.


End file.
